


Camelot fehér sárkánya

by Aislin_HU



Series: Hajnal ciklus [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e04 Aithusa, M/M, Translation
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Egy sárkánytojás akár ezer évig is megélhet kikelés nélkül, de sok évbe telik még, míg a sárkány felnő. Ez a történet Aithusa életét kíséri végig a születésétől kezdve Albion hajnaláig, ahogy a fehér sárkány elvezeti Camelot birodalmát az aranykorba.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Hajnal ciklus [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604953
Kudos: 1





	Camelot fehér sárkánya

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The White Dragon of Camelot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/269303) by [ImperialMint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMint/pseuds/ImperialMint). 



> Fordítás. Először publikálva 2011 novemberében a merlinsorozat.eoldalon
> 
> Bétázta: Judy T

Életének első éjszakáján Aithusa alszik. A tojásban eltöltött hosszú idő után még nem bízik meg teljesen a végtagjaiban, így szorosan összehúzza magát alvás közben. Évekig aludt, az igaz – sőt, ami azt illeti: évszázadokig –, de az más volt. Korábban sosem volt igazán ébren, csak bennragadt az alvást az ébrenléttől elválasztó köztes állapotban, most azonban már tudja, mi a különbség, és szüksége van a pihenésre.

Mielőtt azonban elaludna, Aithusa találkozik Merlinnel. Érezte őt, mióta a fiú megérintette a tojást, ami olyan volt, mintha meleg sugár vonta volna körül, noszogatva és csitítva a sárkány ősi mágiáját. _Nemsokára_ Merlin szólítja őt, csendesen, súlyos ígéretekkel a hangjában. Merlin egy Sárkányúr, Aithusa Sárkányura, így amikor a nevén hívja őt, Aithusa felel rá.

Nagy megerőltetésbe kerül kikelni a tojásból, de Aithusa megteszi, minden erejét, és még orrának hegyét is a felhasználva a feladathoz. Mellette egy másik sárkány áll; olyan hatalmas, hogy a fióka csaknem kitöri a nyakát, ahogy próbál felnézni az arcába. Mélységesen szomorúnak és rettentően vénnek tűnik, de mosolyog – sír –, ahogy meglátja Aithusát.

Aithusa az őt szólító Sárkányúrhoz fordul, kievickélve a tojásmaradványok közül, s megeszi élete első bizonytalan lépteit. Nem megy valami jól, és megbotlik, a farönkről egyenesen a talaj felé pottyanva. A szárnyai szétnyílnak, ahogy csapkodni próbál velük, de még túl fiatal, túl nedves a repüléshez. Kis puffanással ér földet, mire apró rikoltás hagyja el a száját.

Merlin egy szempillantás alatt mellette terem, de habozik megérinteni. Aithusa érzi a fiúból áradó aggodalmat, összekeveredve Kilgharrah nyugalmával. Az idősebb sárkány jól tudja, milyen szívós a fióka; tudja azt is, hogy akkor sem esne baja, ha egy fa tetejéről zuhanna le. Elvégre keménynek születnek a sárkányok, de Merlin ezt nem tudja.

– Aithusa! – leheli a varázsló, mire a kis sárkány teste mormogva megbizsereg a nevének hallatán. Szeretné megkérdezni Kilgharrah-tól, ő is ilyennek szokta vajon érezni, de még túl fiatal ebben az új világban. A mágiája teljesen kimerült attól, hogy ennyi évszázadon át életben tartotta őt a tojásban, a testét pedig a végletekig kifárasztotta a kikelés.

Aithusa is szeretne beszélni Merlinnel. Köszönetet akar mondani neki, elmondani, hogy ő mindig _Merlin_ sárkánya lesz, de nem képes rá.

(Gyanítja, hogy Merlin már egyébként is tudja, de ettől függetlenül szeretné elmondani neki.)

Mikor felemeli őt, Merlin kezei végtelenül puhák a vékony pikkelyeken. Nyílt arcán fülig érő mosoly húzódik, a szeme csillog a nedvességtől. Olyan óvatosan érinti meg Aithusát, mintha attól tartana, hogy összetöri őt, úgyhogy a sárkányfióka mocorog egy kicsit a kezében, megmutatva neki, milyen kemény fából is faragták.

Mikor Merlin nevetése megtölti a fülét, Aithusa tudja, hogy aligha talál majd ennél csodásabb hangot a világon.

Kilgharrah beszélni kezd Merlinhez, mire Aithusa felpillant a fajtársára. Ő még nem érti az emberi beszédet (még – rengeteg ideje lesz még tanulni, és Kilgharrah gondoskodni fog róla, hogy megtanulja), de azt tudja, hogy eljött az ideje Merlin távozásának. A varázsló fejet hajt Kilgharrah-nak, majd Aithusára néz: hosszú ujjaival végigsimítja a nyakát, s csodáló szavakat suttog neki.

Mikor elmegy, Aithusa azt kívánja, bár követhetné. Ám tudja, hogy nem teheti, úgyhogy csendesen követi Kilgharrah-t, sebesen lépkedve annak hatalmas lábai mellett. Még nem tud repülni, Kilgharrah pedig nem fogja vinni őt.

Viszont úgy tanítja Aithusát, ahogy annak idején a saját anyja tanította őt, mellette sétálva, miközben a fióka ismerkedik az izmai használatával. Mikor elesik, és Kilgharrah sérülés jeleit keresve ránéz, az öreg sárkány szemében réges-régi idők szellemei sejlenek fel. Egyszer sem avatkozik közbe, és Aithusa tiszteli őt ezért.

Elérnek egy alacsonyan fekvő barlangot, ami elég nagy ahhoz, hogy Kilgharrah is elférjen benne. Ott aludnak, legalábbis Aithusa ott alszik. Kilgharrah azzal tölti az éjszakát, hogy figyeli az újszülött fiókát, aki a hajnal eljöttével meleg, aranyszínű szemek látványára ébred. A kis sárkány tudja, hogy máris két lény van ezen a világon, akik bármit megtennének érte, úgyhogy boldogan hümmög, mielőtt gombóccá összehúzva magát ismét álomba szenderülne.

***

Élete első hónapjában Aithusa csak eszik. A tojásban, ahol sárgáján és mágián élt, nem ismerte ezt a fajta éhséget. Most mindent felfal, ami ehető. Füvet, gyümölcsöt, húst, dögöt, halat… amit a gyomra befogad, Aithusa minden megeszik. A szája körül állandóan életmaradék szennyezi a pikkelyeket, ráadásul fehér gúnyája sem rejt el semmit.

Kilgharrah szemlátomást remekül szórakozik rajta. Azt mondja, normális, ha egy sárkány életének első éveiben állandó éhséget érez, és Aithusának ezt el kell fogadnia.

– Folyamatos növésben vagy – mondja Kilgharrah, miközben elterül a sütő napfényben.

Az Aithusa kikelésének éjszakáján felfedezett barlang szolgál most már állandó lakhelyükül, legalábbis addig, míg Aithusa meg nem tanul repülni. A barlangjukban a kis sárkány biztonságban van farkasoktól és medvéktől, mikor Kilgharrah vadászni megy; hiszen hiába sárkány Aithusa, még csak egy apró fióka, aki remek vacsorául szolgálna bármely ragadozónak. A sárkányok az első néhány hónapjukban a legvédtelenebbek: a mágiájuk még túl gyenge ahhoz, hogy tényleges hasznát tudják venni, a szárnyaik pedig nem elég erősek a repüléshez.

– Mindennek eljön a maga ideje – mondja Kilgharrah, már nem első alkalommal. Aithusa nem ezt a választ akarja hallani, de ez az igazság. – Évszázadokig fogsz élni, látod majd királyságok átalakulását, és új világok hajnalát. – Kilgharrah elmosolyodik, ahogy régi időkre emlékszik vissza. – Rengeteg, rengeteg időd van.

Aithusa gyomra akkor sem érti az idő fogalmát. Éhes, és ennie kell, úgyhogy elkóborol a barlangból, és nekiesik egy szederbokornak. Még nem elég érettek, a tüskék pedig végigkarcolják az orcái belsejét, de legalább egy kis időre megtöltik a hasában tátogó űrt.

Minden megváltozik, amikor Kilgharrah ismét vadászni megy. A hús, amit legutóbb hozott, két hétre elég volt (Aithusa szájában összefut a nyál ennyi eleség gondolatára), de Aithusa ezúttal nem bír nyugton ülni a barlangban. A növekvő sárkánynak köszönhetően már az összes vad eltűnt erről a területről, Kilgharrah pedig elfelejti említeni neki, és mégis elmegy.

Úgyhogy Aithusa elindul: a fák között halad, étel után szimatolva. Lát egy elvonuló szarvascsordát, és a védelemre gondol. Megközelíti az egyik szarvast, de azok elvágtatnak, amint észreveszik őt, több száz patával verve fel az erdő csendjét. Aithusa egyedül áll a pázsiton, nézve, ahogy a szarvasok elrohannak előle, és ismét megtanul egy keveset arról, hogy mit is jelent sárkánynak lenni.

A mező szélén lévő bokrokhoz sétál. Néhány nappal ezelőtt megtanulta, hogy a fűben nincs meg az, amire neki szüksége van, de a bokrok nem olyan rosszak. Jobban megtöltik a bendőjét, mint a fű valaha is tudná, úgyhogy órákon át tömi a hasát, folyamatosan haladva előre. Éhsége olyan feneketlen, hogy Aithusa észre sem veszi, miközben lenyugszik a nap.

Megrezzen, mikor egyszer csak tüzet vesz észre a fák között. Rengeteg tüzet látott már Kilgharrah-tól, de sárkány nélkül mindeddig egyet sem. A tüzet emberek veszik körül – a páncélingük alapján lovagok –, és erről eszébe jut Kilgharrah figyelmeztetése.

– Merlinen kívül senkiben nem bízhatsz meg – mondta a vén sárkány. Aithusa hiába próbált magyarázatot kérni, nem kapott választ, úgyhogy megtanulta: fölösleges kérdezni.

Aithusa figyelmen kívül hagyja a gyomra korgását, és a növények közé bújva közelebb húzódik az emberekhez. Sokat nőtt a kikelése óta, de még mindig elég kicsi ahhoz, hogy észrevétlen maradjon. Ami azt illeti, a dudvák és bokrok közé bújva egészen a táboruk széléig tud kúszni.

Az emberek alszanak, úgyhogy Aithusa még előrébb oson, betörve a nyílt terepre. Kilgharrah figyelmeztetése ellenére nincs mitől félnie. Az emberek alszanak, ő pedig gyors. Ha mégis felébrednének, és meglátnák, gyorsan visszafutna a biztonságot adó bokrok közé, és ők azt hinnék, csak álmodtak.

Nehéz szag terjeng a levegőben, hús, zöldségek, és valami más illata. Aithusa ismét szimatol, élénk kék szemeivel élelem után kutatva a tábor területén. A tűz mellett aztán meg is látja a nagy ezüstedényt. A combjára ül, és karomtalan hátsó lába segítségével az edényhez löki magát.

Nincs sok minden benne, de ahhoz elég, hogy Aithusa nagyjából jóllakjon. Mikor az edény eldől, a puffanást eltompítja a tűz pattogása és a földön heverő falevelek, de ahhoz épp elég a zaj, hogy néhány lovag megmoccanjon álmában. Aithusa egy pillanatra mozdulatlanná dermed, fejét lehajtja, tekintete az emberek alakjára szegeződik, aztán ráveti magát az ételre, és farkasétvággyal nyeli a húst meg a krumplit, lefetyelve nyalva ki a levest.

Nem veszi észre a mögötte megjelenő alakot, és mikor felfigyel rá, már késő, hogy bármit is tegyen. Erős markok szorításában találja magát, mire veszettül küzdeni kezd, akár egy őrült macska, ott harapva a bőrt, ahol csak éri. Ez nem túl sok ugyan, de legalább egy kicsit gyengül az idegen szorítása.

– Hagyd abba – sziszegi fogva ejtője, és Aithusa azon nyomban mozdulatlanná dermed. Az idegen nem az emberek nyelvén beszél, hanem a sárkányokén, és csak egyetlen ember van, aki erre képes.

Megtalálta Merlint.

Aithusa egy pillanat alatt megfordul, és nyalogatni kezdi a korábban megharapott helyeket, miközben úgy forog, hogy rendesen láthassa Merlint. Kilgharrah nem helyeselné a viselkedését, mondván, hogy úgy viselkedik, mint egy közönséges kutya – ahogy azt megtette már azelőtt is, mikor Merlinről mesélt Aithusának –, de Kilgharrah most nincs itt, és Aithusa úgy tehet, ahogy csak jónak látja.

Merlin fogást váltva a mellkasához szorítja a kis sárkányt, aki hallja Merlin szívének hangos kalapálását, miközben sietve eltávolodnak a lovagoktól egyenesen abba az irányba, amerről Aithusa jött. A kikelése óta nem látta a varázslót, mégis úgy érzi, mintha épp olyan jól ismerné őt, mint amennyire Kilgharrah-t.

Mikor már elég messze vannak, Merlin leül a földre, és elereszti Aithusát. Úgy fest, mintha arra számítana, hogy a sárkány rögtön elsiet, de Aithusa csak nyugodtan áll, felnéz Merlin arcába, és puhán felnyüszít.

– Milyen nagyra nőttél – mondja Merlin mosolyogva, s közben megvakarja Aithusa nyakát. – De hol van Kilgharrah?

A sárkányok nyelvén még csak elferdíteni sem lehet az igazságot, így Aithusa elmondja, mi történt. Ha tudna az emberek nyelvén, legalább annyit kihagyhatna, hogy Kilgharrah azt kérte, maradjon a barlangjuk közelében.

Ahogy az igazság kiszökken Aithusa száján, Merlin simogató kezei megállnak, és a fiú felvont szemöldökkel pillant le rá.

– Itt hagyott téged? – kérdi a sárkányos torokhangokból kibillenve, sokkal inkább az embernyelv felé hajolva.

Aithusa oldalra biccenti a fejét, és elmagyarázza, mennyire éhes. Kilgharrah azt mondja, az éhség teljesen természetes, és mivel nincs már otthon eleség, Kilgharrah elrepült a messzi fehér hegyeknél fekvő nagy mezőkhöz, hogy ami húst talál, elhozza. Kockázatos Aithusa számára, az igaz, de mindkettejüknek enniük kell.

Bár még mindig bosszúsnak tűnik a felfedezés miatt, Merlin hátradől, és nehezen felsóhajt.

– Nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen gyorsan fogsz nőni – mondja csendesen. – Már nagyobb vagy, mint egy macska, pedig még csak pár hét telt el.

Aithusa felhorkant, majd lepillant magára. Kilgharrah megjegyezte, hogy nem nő olyan gyorsan, mint a régi sárkányok némelyike, de emiatt nem kell aggódnia. Elvégre ő egy olyan sárkány, akinek sorsa van, mondta Kilgharrah, és az ő hajnalának kora még nem jött el – bármit is jelentsen ez.

– Most is éhes vagy? – kérdezi Merlin, miközben feltérdel. Aithusának felelnie sem kell, a gyomra válaszol helyette, mire Merlin feláll, és azt mondja, maradjon itt.

A kis sárkány már Merlin érkezése előtt is érzi az étel illatát, úgyhogy kis köröket jár le a fűben, horkantgatva, közben bármi jelét keresve a Sárkányúrnak. Merlin nemsokára megérkezik, zsákkal a karjában, mosollyal az arcán.

– Volt egy kis maradék a vadászatból. A többiek talán csodálkozni fognak, hova tűnt, de majd úgy teszek, mintha mindet felhasználtam volna a vacsorához. – Merlin kinyitja a táskát és előhúz két nyulat, amik nem épp frissek, de Aithusa szájában rögtön összefut tőlük a nyál.

Nem vesztegeti az idejét, fogaival azon nyomban a húsba tép, sebesen nyelve a falatokat. A fogai még nem elég erősek ahhoz, hogy átharapja a csontokat (ellentétben Kilgharrah-val, aki egy falásra képes megenni egy egész szarvast), úgyhogy óvatosan eszik, mindent alaposan megrágva. Közben érzi magán Merlin figyelő szemét, úgyhogy időnként megáll felpillantani Sárkányúrra – arra, aki erre a világra szólította őt.

A nyulak hamar eltűnnek, a csupaszra rágott csontokról lekerülő hús egytől egyig lecsúszik Aithusa torkán. Hasa befogadta az ételt, s az éhség elmúlt – noha hamar vissza fog térni.

Sok mindent szeretne megkérdezni Merlintől, de nem tudja, hogyan tegye. Egyszer Kilgharrah-nak már feltette ezt a kérdést, és akkor megtanulta, hogy soha többet ne kérdezze őt erről. Aithusa szeretne többet tudni az anyjáról, aki a tojását rakta, megtudni, hogy hol vannak a testvérei, és mégis… mikor megkérdezi Kilgharrah-t, az öreg sárkány csak elfordul, és a belőle áradó szomorúság valósággal mellbevágó.

Merlint nem kérdezi meg. Aithusa nem bírja elviselni a gondolatot, hogy ilyen szomorúvá tegye Merlint, úgyhogy kerüli a témát, és csak csivitelve játszadozik vele. Kapkod a Sárkányúr ujjai után, az ölébe mászik, és játékosan harapdálja. Kilgharrah sosem hagyja, hogy így játsszon, inkább elküldi, hogy másszon fákat, és fedezze fel a világot, de Aithusa ezt a fajta játékot is rendkívül szórakoztatónak találja.

Merlin közben beszélni kezd, a saját embernyelvén. Aithusa nem érti a szavakat, de kihallja személyek neveit, és azt, ahogyan Merlin irántuk érez. Ott van Gaius, aki egy Kilgharrah Merlin számára, Gwen, aki a barátja, mégis alig látja mostanában Merlint, jó néhány név, akik a lovagok közül valók, barátok, és mindennek tetejében ott van Arthur.

Mikor Merlin Arthurról beszél, minden megváltozik. Aithusa egyszerre érez reményt és kétségbeesést, szeretet és gyűlöletet, és még rengeteg mindent. Szinte már fájdalmas ez a sok érzés, és Aithusa tudja, hogy Arthur mindenki másnál fontosabb Merlinnek.

Aithusa szeretne többet tudni Arthurról, többet tudni Merlinről, és ekkor eszébe jut, amit Kilgharrah mesélt egyszer az ösztönös mágiáról. Aithusa nem tudja pontosan, mit jelent ez, de bízik a saját képességeiben és a Sárkányurában.

Egy pillanatra Aithusa egész teste mozdulatlan lesz. Az erdő minden neszét hallja, és a hangok csaknem elvonják a figyelmét, míg nem megtalálja, amit keresett. Egy kötelék van közte és Merlin között, erős, pulzáló kötelék, ami csakis egy Sárkányúr és az általa életre hívott fióka között jöhet létre.

A sárkányvarázs első csírái megmozdulnak Aithusában, és Merlin saját mágiáját hívják. A kötelék megszilárdul, s eztán Aithusa egy férfi sziluettjét látja maga előtt, akinek aranykorona ragyog a homlokán. Ösztönösen tudja, hogy ez a férfi Arthur. Nagyra nyílt kék szemekkel néz fel Merlinre, s lelkesen csivitel.

– Aithusa? – kérdezi Merlin döbbenettől elkerekedett szemekkel. Aithusa tudja, hogy miért (Kilgharrah már figyelmeztette őt, hogy ne avatkozzon bele mások életébe és dolgába úgy, mint ahogy az imént tette), úgyhogy ő is megosztja Merlinnel egyik saját gondolatát. Megmutatja, milyen Kilgharrah-val együtt élni a barlangban, hogy milyen megbízható és szeretetteljes vele a vén sárkány, majd csendesen megkéri Merlint, hogy mutassa meg neki az _ő_ Kilgharrah-ját; Gaiust.

Merlin megérti, aztán szélesen elmosolyodik, ahogy egy ráncos bőrű, fehér hajú emberre gondol. Aithusa ismét csivitel, felidézve a saját színét, mire Merlin felnevet, s kettejük hangja megtölti az éjszakát.

Eljön az idő azonban, amikor Merlinnek vissza kell osonnia a táborba, Aithusának pedig ismét ennie kell. El kell válniuk, de épp olyan nehéz ez, mint a legutóbbi alkalommal volt.

– Egy nap – ígéri neki Merlin az ősi sárkánynyelven. – Egy nap szabad sárkányként jöhetsz majd Camelotba. Mindent látni fogsz, és megdicsérnek majd azért, ami vagy.

A szavak olyan hatalmasnak és erősnek érződnek az erdő csendjében, hogy Aithusa csak egy egyszerű bólintásra képes mielőtt elsétálna. Nem kérdezi meg, miért nem mehet el most Camelotba, ahogy nem kérdezte meg Kilgharrah-t sem. Aithusa nem biztos benne, hogy készen áll a válaszra.

***

Az első év tele van hullámvölgyekkel. Aithusa jó étvágya nem múlik el, de megtanulja, mikor tömheti tele magát, és mikor maradhat éhen. Most már egyedül is tud vadászni, nagyra nőtt karmai pedig méltóak az éles fogaihoz.

Kilgharrah időnként magára hagyja, ám az idő nagy részében csak Aithusát tanítja, átadva neki mindent, amit ő maga is tud. A szárazföldek felszínétől kezdve az emberek történelmén át Aithusa issza minden szavát.

A mérete már eléri egy igásló méretét, de tömzsibb és sokkal halálosabb annál. Nem a méret azonban a legnagyobb változás Aithusa számára: a szárnyai is megnőttek, vastagabbak lettek, s a hártya már jól bírja a szelet. Más szavakkal élve, Aithusa tud repülni.

Eleinte nehéz volt. Hosszú napokon át próbált a magasba csapni Kilgharrah után, míg egyáltalán _valamennyire_ képes lett felemelkedni a földről. Mostanra azonban már könnyedén meglovagolja a leggyorsabb légáramlatokat is, felszáll és lebukik, pörög és száguld, akár a madarak. Látja az alatta elterülő világot, és hála a sárkányok éles szemének, hosszú mérföldek távlatából is észreveszi az élőlényeket.

A másik változás a mágiájában következett be. Aithusa elkezdett varázsolni, és mellette megtanulni az Ősi dolgokat. Korábban is tanította Kilgharrah mindenféle varázslati teóriákra, de csak mikor egy éves lesz, kezdheti el rendesen használni.

Időnként szólítják őket. Amikor ez megtörténik, technikailag Kilgharrah nevére gondol Merlin, de Aithusa állandóan vele tart. Merlin mindig örül, ha láthatja Aithusát, aki pedig lelkesen köszönti a varázslót, nem foglalkozva azzal, hogy Kilgharrah ezt szemlátomást nevetségesnek találja. Még mindig olyan vagy, akár egy közönséges kutya, mondja a vén sárkány, de csak tréfának szánja; ő is tisztában van azzal, hogy Aithusa Merlinen kívül más embernek soha nem hajtana fejet.

Mozog valami a levegőben, s Aithusa szinte várja Merlin hívását. Kilgharrah a barlangjukban van – az új barlangban, a Fehér Hegyek között, jó messze az emberektől –, és ahogy figyeli Aithusát, nyilvánvaló törődés ragyog a szemében.

– Semmi nem fog történni – mondja lassan, miközben leteszi fejét a barlang földjére, s lehunyja a szemét. – Próbálj meg pihenni.

Aithusa mérgesen felhorkant, és lehajtja a fejét. A homlokán lévő agyarakon végigpereg a hold tompa fénye, de Kilgharrah nem néz fel, mert vajmi kevésbé hatja meg a gyermek dühe.

– Te nem érzed? – csattan fel végül Aithusa kitáguló orrlyukakkal, majd a barlang bejárata felé fordul. Úgy gondolja, Kilgharrah is érzi, és tudni akarja, mi folyik itt.

– Nem szabad foglalkoznod vele – mormolja Kilgharrah sötét, mély hangon, miközben megmozdítja nehéz testét. – Nem olyasmi ez, ami valaha is elmúlna, bár csak évente egyszer történik meg.

Aithusa nem hagyhatja veszendőbe menni ezt a lehetőséget. Válaszokra van szüksége, Kilgharrah pedig olyan vonakodó.

– De mi ez? – kérdi, egy pillanatra sem véve le tekintetét a bejáratról, mintha támadást várna. – Elárulnád, mi ez?

Már azelőtt tudja a választ, hogy Kilgharrah megszólalna. De akkor is, Aithusa csalódott a visszautasítás miatt, és kellemetlenül érzi magát a levegőben áradó furcsa érzés miatt. Nem tudná leírni, milyen, de egyszerűen _rossz_.

Támad egy ötlete, de meg kell várnia, míg Kilgharrah elalszik. Még mindig kényelmetlenül érzi magát, de letelepszik a saját kis fészkébe hátrább a barlangban, és vár, amíg már biztosan tudja, hogy Kilgharrah alszik, mi több, álmodik.

Korábban még sosem próbálkozott ezzel, leszámítva persze Merlinnel. Aithusa nem is tudja, lehetséges-e Kilgharrah-val is, de meg kell próbálnia. Válaszokat akar, azokat pedig Kilgharrah láthatóan nem fogja megosztani vele.

Első próbálkozásra sikerül. Aithusa látja, amit Kilgharrah álmodik: csodálva bámulja a körülöttük lévő sárkányokat. Másik fehér ugyan nincs köztük (Aithusa tudja, hogy ő maga ritkafajta), de másféléből rengeteg. Csapatban repülnek, akár a madarak, és Kilgharrah szemében a szivárvány összes színe visszatükröződik.

Az álom azonban hamarosan megváltozik, és Aithusa elszörnyedve figyeli, ahogy az előbb megcsodált sárkányokból patakokban csorog a karmazsinpiros vér. Érzi Kilgharrah dühét, és tudja, hogy a vén sárkány harcolt volna, ha egy Sárkányúr nem hívja vissza.

– Balinor! – üvölti Kilgharrah olyan rettentő haraggal, amiről Aithusa elképzelni sem tudná, hogy Merlint illesse vele. – Uther lemészárolja a fajtársainkat, te pedig elszólítasz engem, hogy sorsukra hagyjam őket?

A Sárkányúr a sárban térdel, arcán patakzanak a könnyek. Merlinre emlékezteti Aithusát. Talán az apja?

– Meghaltál volna – mondja Balinor. Egész testében remeg a sírástól. Annyira gyengének és elesettnek tűnik, de Aithusa megérti, miért. Százakat ölnek meg, lőnek le az égről, kötöznek meg, és kínoznak, mielőtt végül végeznének velük. Nem egy nemes halál; Aithusa teljes mértékben átérzi Kilgharrah haragját.

Kilgharrah emlékein keresztül megtudja, milyen csapdába csalta őt Balinor, és feldühödik, hogy ezt e nemes sárkány t – a legvénebbet, leghatalmasabbat mind közül – Uther bilincsbe vereti a kastély alatt. Aithusa üvölteni akar, megkeresni Uthert, és cafatokra szaggatni, de az emlék ekkor változik, és ő immár Merlint látja, amint a fiú elvágja a nehéz láncokat, szabaddá téve Kilgharrah-t.

Merlin nagyon fiatalnak látszik, Aithusa tudja, hogy ekkor még nem volt Sárkányúr. A varázsló nem bízik Kilgharrah-ban, és egyetlen szót sem szól, mikor a sárkány távozik. Ő Balinor fia, de Balinor ekkor biztos életben volt még.

Düh és szomorúság szánt végig Aithusán, mikor látja, hogy Merlin a varázsereje segítségével egy dárdát repít Kilgharrah felé. Még csak meg sem karcolja a sárkányt, de aztán a kép változik, s Kilgharrah a Sárkányúr béklyójában van – ugyanannak a Sárkányúrnak a béklyójában, aki dárdát szegez neki. Aithusa tudja, hogy Kilgharrah túléli, mégis rémület hasítja keresztül a lényét, mikor látja, hogy Merlin magasra emeli a dárdát.

Végül nem hagyja el a kezét, sőt biztos távolban marad Kilgharrah-tól, de Aithusa számára ez akkor is árulás. A fiatal sárkány mély morgása felébreszti Kilgharrah-t, megszakítva az elméjük között létrejött köteléket, s Aithusa csak ekkor ébred rá, milyen messzire is merészkedett.

– Nem szabadott volna ezt tenned – mondja Kilgharrah. A szeme csak úgy ontja magából a villámokat.

Aithusa nem tudja, mit tegyen. Nem fordulhat Merlinhez tanácsért, hiszen Merlin bántani próbálta Kilgharrah-t, és mégis, Kilgharrah most rettenetesen dühös.

– Elmondtam volna! – sziszegi az öreg sárkány, miközben talpra áll, s mélyen behajtja a nyakát. Fogai fehéren felvillannak, ahogy vicsorog.

Lehet, hogy ők a két utolsó sárkány a világon, de ez még nem jogosítja fel Aithusát arra, hogy kénye-kedve szerint bármit megtehessen. Kilgharrah még mindig a tanítója és védelmezője; tiszteletben kellett volna tartania a jogait.

Aithusa tudja ezt, tudja jól, de még mindig túlságosan dühös.

– Elárultak bennünket! – kiabál vissza összeszűkült szemekkel, égnek álló tüskékkel. Karmai a földbe tépnek, készen arra, hogy bármelyik pillanatban támadásba lendülhessen.

– És mégis itt állunk – válaszolja Kilgharrah, s a hangja hosszan visszhangzik a barlangban. – Már rég elmúlt a bosszú ideje, és Merlin lesz az, aki elhozza Albion aranykorát. Bíznunk kell benne, mert ő fog megszabadítani bennünket a börtönünkből.

Aithusa felszisszen. – Ugyanaz a Merlin, aki dárdát szegezett a sárkányára?

Ahogy Kilgharrah hirtelen kihúzza magát, az ábrázata egyszerre rettenetesen megfáradtnak látszik.

– Merlin akkor vált Sárkányúrrá, amikor az apja a karjaiban halt meg. Az vezetett az apja halálához, hogy én az otthonát pusztítottam. Őrjöngésemben emberek százainak okoztam a halálát, és kis híján a hercegét is megöltem. Minden joga megvolt ahhoz, hogy nekem szegezze azt a dárdát, és soha nem feledtem el az akkor irántam tanúsított könyörületét. – Kilgharrah felsóhajt, a hangja gyászos és fáradt. – Merlin kedves, jó embert. Időnként ostoba, de mindenképp jó ember.

Ez a válasz azonban nem elég Aithusának, aki csak lehajtja a fejét, még mindig dühvel viseltetve egyetlen fajtársával szemben.

– Aithusa – mondja lassan Kilgharrah, miközben kissé oldalra dönti a fejét. Ő sokkal nagyobb, mint Aithusa: ha összetűzésre kerülne sor, biztosan ő nyerne… de ez nem olyasvalami, amit ennyivel le lehet tudni. Aithusa immár tudja az igazságot, és az igazság pokolian fáj.

– De hiszen vadásztak ránk! – sikoltja végül, mire Kilgharrah elfordul tőle, most először kissé elbizonytalanodva.

– Általában sok évnek kell eltelnie, míg egy sárkány elindult a nagy szárnyalására, de úgy érzem, számodra most jött el az idő. – Kilgharrah elmosolyodik, bár az ellenségeskedés kettejük között nem múlik el. Kilgharrah dühös, amiért Aithusa behatolt a fejébe, Aithusa pedig haragszik az egész emberiségre – de egyelőre maguk mögött kell hagyniuk ezt.

– Albion hajnala sebes léptekkel közeledik felénk. Választhatsz, Airhusa, hogy itt maradsz Albionban a gyűlöleteddel, vagy elmész világot látni. – A szavak elhangzottak, és Aithusa döntése egy pillanat alatt megszületik. Nem maradhat, _így_ nem, amikor a Merlinbe vetett bizalma ennyire megrendült.

– Vissza fogok térni – ígéri Aithusa az ősi nyelvükön. Kilgharrah megérti, és csendes szemekkel figyeli Aithusát, ahogy az felszárnyal az éjszakai égbolt magasságába, s eltűnik a sötét felhők mögött.

Aithusa vissza fog térni, amint készen áll, de amíg ilyen bizonytalanságokat hordoz a szívében, képtelen lenne végignézni a boldog Albion születését.

***

Életének második évét Aithusa azzal tölti, hogy távoli földeket fedez fel. Messze van Camelottól és Albiontól; hatalmas erdőségek között táncol, és kopár puszták fölött szeli át az eget. Furcsa állatokat lát – olyanokat is, amik még nála is magasabbak –, és rajongva csodál minden új látványt. Emberek a világ minden pontján vannak, de idővel Aithusa megtanulja, hogy ne érezzen félelmet vagy gyűlöletet, amikor rájuk néz. Épp olyanok, mint minden más állat, a sárkányfaj szinte teljes kiirtásáért felelős előítélet pedig nincs jelen minden emberben.

Aithusa a harmadik évét tapossa – teste már jó háromszorosa egy lóénak, mégis semmiség Kilgharrah hatalmas termetéhez képest –, mikor megérzi az otthon hívó szavát. Olyan sokszor játszotta már le gondolatban a Kilgharrah emlékeiben látott képeket, olyan sokszor idézte fel a vén sárkány szavait, hogy most már megérti. Megbocsát Merlinnek, és tudja, hogy ideje hazatérni.

Albion hívja őt.

Nagyjából félúton van az otthonáig, mikor meghallja egy Sárkányúr hívását. Akkor is hallotta, amikor távol volt, de sosem így: Merlin azelőtt mindig Kilgharrah-t szólította, de most? Most Aithusát hívja.

Aithusa szíve megugrik a gondolatra, hogy újra láthatja Merlint, úgyhogy gyűjteni kezdi az erejét. Kilgharrah elárulta neki azt a varázst, amit minden sárkány ismer, tehetségtől és tanulástól függetlenül: azt a varázslatot, ami lehetővé teszi, hogy a Sárkányúr hívó szavára közvetlenül annak közelében jelenhessenek meg. Több ezer mérföld távolságát hagyhatja maga mögött egy szempillantás alatt, és még a varázserejét sem meríti ki teljesen.

Farkának egyetlen csapásával arany villan fel Aithusa körül, aki mélyen belélegzi a mágiáját, s minden érzékszervével Merlint keresi. Most először próbálkozik ilyennel, de sikerülnie kell. Bármi legyen is az oka, Merlin őt választotta Kilgharrah helyett, őt egyedül. Büszkévé kell tennie Merlint.

Az ég aranyvillámokká robban szét, mikor Aithusa széthasítja a felhőket. Albionra ismer rá, s a közelben látja Camelot kastélyát. Sose volt még ilyen közel, úgyhogy eltöpreng, mi történhetett, hogy Merlin ennyire gondatlan. Hiszen még nappal van, bárki könnyedén megpillanthatja Aithusát a magasban.

Merlin a közelben van, és Aithusának épp csak le kell pillantania, hogy lássa, miért szólították. A földön álló két embert – Merlint, és az ő Arthurját – furcsa lények veszik körül. Nem tűnnek halandónak, és Aithusa gyanúja beigazolódni látszik, amikor egy másik férfi lép ki a fák sűrűjéből.

Érzi a férfi sötét, mocskos mágiáját. Ő idézte meg ezeket a lángok- és gyűlölet szülte démonlényeket, melyeket csak a vágy és kapzsiság sarkallnak. Ezeket a szörnyeket csak a pokol lenne képes befogadni. Aithusa tudja, hogy még Merlin varázsa sem lenne képes egyszerre küzdeni velük, s azzal egy időben Arthurt védeni.

Mikor lecsap a magasból, üvöltése hangosabb, mint amit állat valaha is hallatott. Behajlítja testét – Kilgharrah gyakran jegyezte meg, hogy szokatlanul vékony teste gyorsaságot és hajlékonyságot kölcsönöz neki –, és nekiront a varázslónak. Hiába fiatal még Aithusa, a férfinak esélye sincs ellene.

Mikor Aithusa letépi a fejét a helyéről, a démonlények a földre zuhannak, s csak lángoló foltok maradnak utánuk, amiket aztán Arthur és Merlin eltapos. Mikor azonban Aithusa végez a feladatával és a Sárkányura felé fordul, egy nekiszegeződő hegyes kard blokkolja előle a képet.

– Egyik szörnytől a másikhoz – köpi Arthur, mire Aithusa elvicsorodik. Noha tudja, mit jelent Merlinnek Arthur, akkor is; Arthur fenyegeti őt, azt pedig nem fogja hagyni. Ő egy sárkány, a nagy tisztogatás ideje pedig már régen elmúlt.

Arthur arcát sötét elszántság festi meg, ahogy tesz egy lépést Aithusa felé. Merlin rákiált, hogy hagyja abba, Arthur mégsem teszi. Sárkány és férfi köröznek egymással szemben, míg Arthur rá nem ébred, hogy Aithusa immár közelebb van Merlinhez, mint ő maga, és ekkor Merlin nevét kiáltja.

Aithusa ismét felbőg, hangja akár az égi mennydörgés, amikor Arthur megindul előre, Merlin felé. Aithusa tudja, hogy a férfi csak biztonságban akarja tudni a barátját, de akkor sem hagyhatja, hogy elvigye tőle a Sárkányurat. Elvégre Merlin segítségért hívta őt ide, úgyhogy ezt fogja tenni – még ha Arthurtól kell is megvédenie őt.

– Merlin! – kiáltja ismét Arthur, s próbálja elhúzni barátját a fehér sárkány háta mögött. Merlin azonban ekkor megszólal, és a hangja olyan nyugodt, hogy Aithusa és Arthur is megdermednek.

– Elég lesz – mondja, miközben előre lép, s a kezét Aithusa vállára fekteti. – Aithusa miattam jött ide.

Bejelentése hatása azonnali: Aithusa sötéten nézi, ahogy Arthur szemei elkerekednek. Nyilván sikerült összeraknia a történteket, mert a kardja egyszerre csilingelve a földre hull.

– Merlin? – jön a tétova kérdés, miközben egy pillanatra sem veszi le a szemét Aithusáról.

– Nem mondhattam el – próbál védekezni Merlin, de Aithusa érzi, hogy nem ezek a megfelelő szavak.

– Még azok után sem – sziszegi Arthur. Végre elszakítja tekintetét a sárkányról, és helyette a kardjáért nyúl. Kitűnő munka, Aithusa rögtön megérzi, hogy Kilgharrah készítette a pengéjét. Egy sárkány kardja a valaha volt legjobb király kezébe.

– Arthur, kérlek… – kezdi Merlin, miközben habozva tesz egy lépést előre, de hasztalan.

– A varázserődet is csak akkor fedted fel, amikor nem maradt más lehetőséged. – Arthur hangja olyan gyűlöletes, hogy Aithusa megmoccan, elbizonytalanodva, hogy mit tegyen. Kilgharrah bizonyosan csak szemlélődne, és nem avatkozna közbe, de Aithusa képtelen erre.

– Akkor megkérdeztem, van-e még valami más is… – Arthur arcán egyértelműen látszik a sérelem és megbántottság, és Aithusa Merlin bánatát is érzi. Kezd az egész elviselhetetlenné válni, úgyhogy kihúzza a mellkasát, ezzel magára vonva a többiek figyelmét.

– Merlin a fajtájának utolsó élő tagja – szólal meg Aithusa tökéletes emberi nyelven. Arthurt szemlátomást megdöbbenti az intelligenciája, Merlin pedig csak örömmel néz rá.

– Ő az utolsó Sárkányúr, és mint olyan, egy ősrégi, erős vérvonal terhét hordozza a vállán. – Aithusa megemeli a fejét, ahogy lepillant Arthurra. – Mi kértük meg, hogy őrizze a titkunkat, és nem volt joga felfedni azt.

– Mi? – kérdi Arthur, s a hangja megremeg. – Hányan vagytok?

– Csak ketten – feleli Aithusa, majd Merlinre néz, hogy a férfinak van-e kifogása az információ megosztása ellen. Merlin lassan bólint, testével határozottabban támaszkodva a sárkány oldalának. A jelenléte boldogan melengeti Aithusa szívét.

Arthur Merlinre pillant, kicsit reménytelenül, és valahogy mégis reménykedve. Aithusa érzi a zavarát, de valami hatalmasabbat, mélyebbet is felfedez, valami olyat, amit Arthur igyekszik elnyomva tartani magában.

– Időre van szükségem – mondja végül a király, mire Merlin ajkain nehéz sóhaj szökik ki.

– Én Aithusával maradok – mondja, kerülve Arthur tekintetét. – És esküszöm, valóban nincs több titok.

Arthur vékonyra préseli a száját, és egyetlen további szó nélkül távozik.

– Meg lehet érteni őt – mondja Merlin látszólag könnyedén, ám a belőle áradó őszinte bánat nem hagy kétséget a felől, hogy mit is érez igazából.

Egy ideig csendesen várnak a mezőn; Aithusa az oldalán fekszik, félhold alakba húzva magát, míg Merlin mellette pihen, a sárkány meleg nyakához húzódva. Kellemes így feküdni, élvezni a lassan lenyugvó nap langyos melegét, és csak semmittevéssel tölteni el az időt, míg el nem jön az ideje, hogy mindketten visszatérjenek a megszokott életükbe.

– Arthur soha többé nem fog megbízni bennem – dünnyögi Merlin néhány órával később. Aithusa már csaknem elszenderedett, de erre megrezzen, s laposakat pislogva kinyitja a szemét.

– Időbe fog telni, de a sebek begyógyulnak. Eszébe fog jutni, mennyi mindent tettél érte, és amikor meglátja a sok jót, amit a sárkányok tehetnek, meg fogja érteni, miért védtél minket. – Aithusa feláll, és szétnyitja szárnyait a melengető napsugarak felé.

– Olyan nagy lettél – mondja Merlin, Aithusa pedig lenéz rá. De igaza van Merlinnek: a sárkány pangó bűntudattal ébred rá, milyen hatalmasra nőtt ahhoz képest, amilyennek a varázsló utoljára látta őt.

– Sok mindent tanultam – mondja Aithusa, felidézve azt a magasztos tudást, amit Kilgharrah szerint minden sárkány birtokol. Ez szemlátomást megteszi a dolgát, mivel Merlin elmosolyodik, és végigsimítja Aithusa pikkelyes nyakát.

– Kilgharrah azt mondta, el kellett menned – dünnyögi. A hangja szánakozó, mintha képes lett volna megakadályozni azt a sok fájdalmat és megbántottságot, amit Aithusa érzett. De a sárkány most már idősebb, bölcsebb, és tudja, hogy semmi nem állíthatta volna meg őt akkor.

– El kellett mennem, hogy megtegyem a nagy szárnyalásomat a világon át – mondja. – Rengeteg mindent tanultam, s olyan utazás volt ez, amit előbb-utóbb mindenképp meg kellett volna tennem. – Aithusa felnéz az égboltra, s egy hosszú pillanatra lehunyja a szemét.

– Elmondta, mit láttál – folytatja a férfi. Aithusa kinyitja a szemét.

– Dühös voltam – ismeri el, mire Merlin bólint. A vállai beesnek, és ahogy magába süllyed, egészen olyan, mintha úgy érezné, hogy elárulta Aithusát.

– De könyörületet tanúsítottál iránta – teszi hozzá a sárkány, felidézve az időt, amikor még fájdalmat okoztak neki ezek az emlékek a most érzett melegség helyett. – Tiéd volt a választás lehetősége, és te úgy döntöttél, megkegyelmezel neki. Azok után, hogy mennyi mindent veszítettél el, életben hagytad őt.

Csendben sétálnak, míg Aithusa meg nem érzi Kilgharrah illatát. A magasban van, messze tőlük – a barlangjukban –, Aithusa mégis azonnal felismeri öreg barátját. A szíve repesni kezd a gondolatra, hogy végre ismét egy fajtársát láthatja (elvégre hiába látott sok állatot hosszú útja során, még azok sem közelítették meg őket, amik részben hasonlítottak a sárkányokra), úgyhogy hatalmasra nyílt szemekkel Merlinre tekint, s a közöttük lévő kötelék segítségével dalolja el neki kívánságát.

– Meg… – dadogja Merlin csodálattal és áhítattal teli hangon –, megengednéd?

Aithusa mosolyog, és lelkesen bólint, finoman lehajtva a fejét, hogy Merlin könnyedén a hátára mászhasson. Mivel a nyaka még túl kicsi, Merlin a vállain helyezkedik el, a nyakcsigolyáit szorítva meg támasztékként.

Aithusa ezután megfeszíti izmait, és hatalmas ugrással a levegőbe csap. Ahogy szétcsapja szárnyait és a csillogó égbolt felé iramodik, Merlin lelkes kiáltása rengeti meg körülöttük a tájat. A hangja annyira telve van örömmel és csodálattal, hogy Aithusa maga sem képes féket vetni izgatottságának: boldogan felbőg, és csapkodva forog a légáramlatok hullámaiban, miközben Arthurért, Kilgharrah-ért, és Albion egész királyságáért kiált.

Kilgharrah már a barlang bejáratánál várja őket, mikor megérkeznek: egész testében kihúzza magát, s úgy pillant le Aithusára. Merlin lecsusszan a sárkány hátáról, hogy az közelebb húzódhasson Kilgharrah-hoz, puhán felmordulva, meghajtva előtte a testét. Még mindig Kilgharrah az erősebb kettejük közül, Aithusa pedig tiszteli a tanítóját.

– Üdvözöllek itthon – mondja lágyan Kilgharrah, és a szemében táncoló meleg fényeket el sem lehetne téveszteni. Ezután Merlinhez fordul, s finoman fejet hajt neki. – Jó újra látni téged, ifjú boszorkánymester.

– Arthur meglátta Aithusát – böki ki Merlin, Kilgharrah-hoz fordulva tanácsért. Aithusa sosem kérdőjelezte meg a közöttük lévő kapcsolatot – hiszen még a vak is láthatja, hogy Merlin megbízik Kilgharrah-ban, és ad a véleményére, még akkor is, ha tudja, hogy a tanács nem mindig az lesz, amit hallani szeretne.

– Ugyanaz az aggodalom sugárzik belőled, mint amit akkor éreztél, amikor Arthur tudomást szerzett a varázserődről – mondja Kilgharrah, miközben a mágiája kinyúlik Aithusáért, összekapcsolódva az övével, hogy lássa, védencével minden rendben van.

– És mint ahogy akkor, úgy most is csak annyit tudok felelni: idővel el fogja fogadni. – Kilgharrah jobban lehajtja a fejét, hogy közvetlenül Merlin szemébe nézhessen. – Megmondtam neked, hogy a fehér sárkány jó előjel Camelot számára. Arthur sosem lesz képes gyűlölni Aithusát.

Merlin annyira reménytelinek látszik, hogy Aithusa némán feljegyzi magának: később meg kell kérdeznie Kilgharrah-tól, mit értett ez alatt.

– Vissza kell térnem Camelotba – mondja Merlin sebesen, majd megfordul, mintha gyalog akarna nekiindulni. Kilgharrah rekedtes nevetést hallat, Aithusa pedig élesen felhorkant, a fejét csóválva, amitől Merlin elkerekedett szemekkel visszafordul.

– Elviszlek – mondja Aithusa, s nemsokára már együtt tűnnek el az éjszaka sötétjében, mintha csak egy fehér hullócsillag hasítana végig az égbolton.

Aithusa vár, és a felhők mögül megbújva figyeli, ahogy Merlin visszatér a kastélyba. Ahogy a kötelékükön keresztül érzett dolgokból sejtette, Arthur a kapunál várja Merlint, és bármilyen messze is van tőlük, Aithusa még ilyen távolságból is megérzi a királyból feltörő megkönnyebbülést.

Kilgharrah elmagyarázza neki, hogy ők ketten egyazon érem két oldala, ám Aithusa szerint egy kicsit más a helyzet. Szerinte sokkal inkább van szó végzetről és szeretetről, mint pusztán összenőtt felekről.

Kilgharrah oldalán visszatér a barlangjukba, és miközben megosztja saját tapasztalatait a mentorával, ő maga is megtudja, mi mindenről maradt le. Együtt tanulnak, megosztják egymással az emlékeiket, és Kilgharrah most már nem ódzkodik attól, hogy köteléket nyisson önmaga és Aithusa közt. Aznap éjjel békésen, egyazon álmot álmodva alszanak, olyan boldog emlékeken osztozva, melyekről Aithusa tudja, hogy egykoron minden sárkányhoz tartoztak.

A hónapok gyorsan telnek. Háborúkról és hódításokról beszélnek, elvesztett és meghódított földekről, az emberek pedig félnek. Mindezen árnyak között Arthur Pendragon neve úgy ragyog fel a biztonságot vágyók számára, mint remény örömtüze a sötét éjszakában, és Camelot területe egyre csak növekszik. Kilgharrah megelégszik annyival, hogy csak figyeli az eseményeket (azt mondja, nem őt szánta a sors ehhez, bár Aithusa teljesen más tészta), Aithusa azonban képtelen puszta megfigyelőként a távolban maradni, mialatt Arthur és a teljes királyság az aranybirodalom megformálásán munkálkodik.

Véletlenül történik meg, mikor Aithusa épp vadászik. Völgyek és domboldalak felett suhan el, zölden ragyogó földeket hagyva maga mögött, mielőtt egy sötét mezőre érne. Emberek rengetege halt itt meg, egy álltó helyükben lemészárolták őket. A halottak tengere mellett Camelot vörös és arany színeit viselő férfiakat pillant meg, akik a fejüket csóválják.

Merlin is ott van, és ahogy ott áll Arthur mellett, az ábrázata egészen szürke. Aithusa a magasban marad, de Merlinhez szól, ő pedig válaszol neki.

– Azért mészárolták le őket, mert békét akartak kötni Camelottal – magyarázza Merlin. Az elvesztett emberek iránt érzett bánata nehezen ülepszik le a mellkasában. – Már olyan közel voltunk ahhoz, hogy kíséretet biztosíthassunk nekik a menedékhez, és az úgynevezett királyuk erre legyilkoltatta őket.

Merlin egy rövid időre elhallgat, és Aithusa látja, hogy ezalatt Arthurhoz beszél. A király bólint, majd magához hívja az embereit, de Merlin nem mozdul.

– Ha úgy kívánod, előjöhetsz – mondja ekkor a varázsló, mire Aithusa mélyen beszívja a levegőt.

Hangos puffanással ér földet a talajon. Dühében morog és vicsorog, de haragja nem a lovagok ellen irányul, s végképp nem Merlin és Arthur ellen.

– Milyen király teszi ezt a saját népével? – mennydörgi, amitől az ott lévő lovak egytől egyig felnyerítenek. Nem félnek tőle, ám osztoznak a haragjában. Merlin tekintete a dermedt hullahegyre vetődik.

– Nem olyan, aki megérdemli, hogy királynak nevezzék – mondja Arthur, és meglepő módon ő az első, aki megközelíti Aithusát. Bár a lovagok kaptak egy rövid figyelmeztetést, még mindig óvatosak, és Aithusa nem hibáztathatja őket azért, hogy távol akarnak maradni a feldühödött sárkánytól.

– Aithusa – szól Arthur csendesesen, s olyan közel áll meg a sárkányhoz, hogy ha akarná, könnyedén megérinthetné őt. – Ez a neved, igaz?

– Épp, ahogy a tiéd Arthur – feleli Aithusa, kissé meghajtva a nyakát, hogy közvetlenül nézhessen a király szemébe.

– Szeretném a bocsánatodat kérni a legutóbbi találkozásunkkor tanúsított viselkedésemért. – A hangja merev, ahogy az egy vezetőtől elvárható, és talán még érzéketlennek is tűnhetne, ha Aithusa nem érezné olyan tisztán a szavai mögött lévő őszinteséget. – A helyzet… – Arthur elakad, mire Aithusa elmosolyodik.

– Váratlan volt – fejezi be helyette, apró nevetést csalva ki a királyból.

– Pontosan. – Arthur ezután magasra emelt állal az embereihez fordul. – Meg fogjuk szabadítani Albiont minden hamis királytól, akik csak ártanak e földnek ahelyett, hogy védelmeznék. A fehér sárkánnyal tartunk, minden lény legnemesebbikével, aki olyan oltalmat élvez, mint senki más.

Miközben beszél, Arthur egyenesen Merlin szemébe néz, Aithusa pedig el sem tudja képzelni, hogy gondolhatja azt Kilgharrah, hogy azok ketten pusztán közös sorson osztoznak. Ő maga a halál és szomorúság fátyolán át is érzi a két férfi között vibráló érzelmeket, és kétség nélkül tudja, hogy helyesen cselekedett. Aithusa elvégre mégiscsak Camelot sárkánya.

***

Aithusa öt éves, amikor az utolsó királyság is Arthur irányítása alá kerül. Körberepül a földek felett, miközben győzelmi kiáltása messzire hallatszik. Túl magasan van ahhoz, hogy ellenségei akár megközelíthessék őt nyilaikkal, melyek így eső módjára hullnak vissza Albion egyesített birodalmának földjére.

Vannak napok, amikor Merlin Aithusa hátán repül. Olyankor alacsonyabban is repülhetnek, mivel Merlin könnyedén távol tudja tartani a nyilakat – már ha megpróbálkoznak egyáltalán azzal, hogy lelőjék őket. Együtt száguldanak át az országon, tavak és erdők felett suhanva el, mialatt Merlin Aithusa hátához préseli magát, és vidáman kiált a messzeségbe. Nem számít, hányszor szállnak a magasba, Merlin még mindig úgy viselkedik, mint egy gyerek.

Egy ragyogó, napsütéses napon Kilgharrah korán elhagyja a barlangjukat. Azt mondja Aithusának, hogy át fog szárnyalni a tengerek felett, mire Aithusa elmosolyodik, és számtalan olyan helyről számol be mentorának, amik szerinte megnyernék annak tetszését. Kilgharrah-nak már hosszú ideje nem volt lehetősége elhagyni Albiont, és szinte egy örökkévalóság telt el azóta, hogy megtette a maga nagy szárnyalását. Mivel már itt van Aithusa, hogy vigyázza Albiont, Kilgharrah nyugodt szívvel elmehet, minden bizalmát az ifjú sárkányba fektetve. Az biztos, hogy megérdemli az utazást, úgyhogy Aithusa mosolyogva figyeli Kilgharrah távozását.

Merlin már tud róla, mikor melegen üdvözli Aithusát.

– Kilgharrah akkor reggel elindult? – kérdezi, kilépve a járdáról az udvarra.

Az utóbbi hónapokban itt találkoztak, úgyhogy mostanra már mindenki hozzászokott Camelotban a hatalmas fehér sárkány látványához. A gyerekek gyakran kiszaladnak a házakból, mikor meglátják Aithusát, a nevét kiabálják, és virágfüzéreket kötöznek a lábaira. Aithusa mindezt mosolyogva figyeli; időnként még meg is hajtja a nyakát, hogy finoman meglökdösse, vagy épp ráfújjon a gyerekekre, és nevet, amikor azok lelkesen szaladgálni kezdenek körülötte. Az idősebbek is köszöntik őt, csak épp virágfüzér helyett étellel és vízzel, amiért Aithusa roppant hálás. Még mindig növésben van, még mindig éhes, és az éhség időnként csaknem elviselhetetlen.

– Hamarosan visszatér, e felől kétségem sincs – feleli Aithusa.

Ekkor észrevesz egy csapat gyermeket a szeme sarkából, és elgondolkodik, vajon megint megajándékozzák-e őt egy újabb adag virágfüzérrel. Szereti őket, és szeret az embergyerekek kedvében járni. Nagyon valószínű, hogy nem lesz több sárkány rajta kívül, és az emberek az egyetlen faj, akik nem félnek tőle, elfogadják őt, s vele együtt nevetnek, miközben virágokat kötöznek a hatalmas karmaihoz.

– Aithusa – kezdi Merlin, és a hangja elmélyül a sárkánynyelv használatától. Aithusa figyelme teljes egészében a Sárkányurára összpontosul, készen bármilyen parancsra.

– Ez nem egy utasítás – folytatja a férfi. – Csak szeretnék tenni valamit Arthurért, és azon tűnődtem…

Ahogy Aithusa felnevet, egész teste beleremeg a kacagásba. Elképzeli, milyen képet vágna Kilgharrah, ha tudomást szerezne a kérésről, és a képet megosztja Merlinnel is. Együtt nevetnek, s Arthur ebben a helyzetben talál rájuk néhány perccel később. A lovagjai és egy nő kíséretében érkezik, és mindannyian megállnak, mikor meglátják az együtt kacagó varázslót és sárkányt.

– Elviszlek titeket, igen – mondja Aithusa beleegyezőn, Arthurra pillantva. A király elmosolyodik, majd a lovagok felé biccent. Azok folytatják útjukat, a nő azonban – Gwen, Guinevere királyné – ott marad. Szomorúan nézi Arthurt, Aithusa pedig megérez benne valamit, valami tisztességtelent, ami tépőn szaggatja az asszony szívét.

De neki semmi köze ehhez. Aithusa kötelességének tekinti, hogy csakis Merlinnel és Arthurral foglalkozzon, és ami azt illeti, még Arthur is túlzás egy kicsit.

– Arthur király – szólal meg, miközben meghajtja testét, míg gyakorlatilag a földre nem fekszik. Merlin mosolyogni kezd és ő is Arthurra tekint, és a teste minden porcikájából csak úgy árad az izgatottság.

– Aithusa – viszonozza az üdvözlést a király, miközben tesz néhány lépést feléjük. Kérdőn felvont szemöldökkel pillant Merlinre, aki csak megvonja a vállát, mielőtt a sárkány felé intene a fejével.

Szinte már késve jut eszébe Arthurnak a királynéja, de eszébe jut. Ahogy visszafordul felé, a mosolya kissé erőltetett.

– Esetleg Lancelot hajlandó lenne elkísérni téged a kertbe? – kérdezi könnyedén, és Aithusa észreveszi a kis rezdülést, amit a lovag nevének említése kelt Gwenben. Ám az asszony bólint, nyomban felderülve, és Aithusa úgy hiszi, megérti.

Biztos benne, hogy Arthur is tudja, s lehetőségei szerint szinte már elnézi a légyottokat. Elvégre Arthurnak ott van Merlin, még ha egyikük sem ébredt még rá erre.

Csak mikor a királyné távozott, képes Arthur teljesen ellazulni. Nem mondják ki hangosan az igazságot, de Aithusa tudja, hogy mindenki tisztában van vele. Szimplán idő kérdése, hogy az egész kirobbanjon, és Gwen elhagyja Arthurt, de ez még várat magára.

(És vajon Kilgharrah azt mondaná, ez prófécia? Aithusa sosem értette, hogyan tudná ő megmondani a jövendőt – vajon azt mond, amit akar, és az mind valóra fog válni? –, de ez valami olyasmi volt, ami egyszer _tényleg_ el fog jönni, úgyhogy talán…?)

– Mit szerettél volna, Merlin? – kérdi Arthur. A tekintete Aithusára siklik, felmérve őt, mint valami díjnyertes lovat. Eleinte idegesítette Aithusát, míg Merlin el nem magyarázta neki, hogy Arthur így bizonyosodik meg arról, hogy Aithusa nem sérült meg. Arthur mégiscsak törődik vele, a maga sajátos, furcsa módján.

– Pihenésre van szükséged – válaszol Merlin rögtön, széles vigyorral az arcán. Aithusa érzi a boldogságát, és ettől ő is elmosolyodik. Lehunyja szemét, magába szívva az udvarra sütő napfény melegét. Békében érzi magát itthon, de belecsodálkozik, milyen szörnyűségeken kellett átmennie a sárkányok fajának, hogy eljuthassanak idáig.

– Én vagyok a király, Merlin – mondja Arthur lassan, mintha Merlin egy szörnyen buta gyerek lenne. De Aithusa érzi az Arthur bőre alatt cikázó izgatottságot, mintha a király pontosan tudná, mi is fog következni.

– Akkor fogd fel ezt birodalmi szemlének – jelenti ki Merlin, majd megragadja Arthur karját, és Aithusa vállához lökdösi őt. Az egész királyságban nincs még egy ember (még a királyné és a lovagok sem), aki valaha is úgy viselkedhetne, mint Merlin, nemes egyszerűséggel toszogatva maga előtt a királyt, de ez is csak újabb bizonyítékul szolgál arra, hogy milyen is Arthur és Merlin kapcsolata, valamint a közöttük lévő kötelék.

Arthur végre teljesen felfogja, mi is történik, s a szeme döbbenten elkerekedik. Aithusa még most sem biztos benne, megtanult-e Arthur bízni benne, még azok után sem, hogy együtt harcolt velük Camelot csatáiban, számtalanszor védve meg Merlint és őt is. Nem hibáztathatja ugyan Arthurt (elvégre nem ismerheti a sárkányok csodáját), de a mai napon egy csepp bizalmatlanságot sem fogad el.

– Merlin – mondja Arthur mély hangon, de a varázsló fittyet hány a figyelmeztető hangszínre. Aithusa segítségével fellökdösi Arthurt a sárkány hátára, míg a király meg tud kapaszkodni a hosszú nyakon tüskéző csigolyákban. A király sápadt, mikor Merlin gyorsan felcsusszan mögé, hátulról átkarolja őt, s maga is erősen megszorítja Aithusát.

Aithusa előzetes figyelmeztetés nélkül száll fel, és pár pillanattal később már a felhők között járnak, míg Camelot már csak egy apró folt alattuk a messzeségben. Arthur merev feszültséggel ül Aithusán, de Merlin folyamatosan beszél hozzá, bíztatva, hogy nézzen körül, s a király lassan ellazul.

Mikor meglátja a világot, a hatalmas földeket, és még a ragyogó tengert is, Arthur felnevet. A hangja akár egy fiatal gyermeké – és nemsokára már mindkét férfi lelkesen kurjongat a nagyvilágba, széttárt karokkal repülve a szélben suhanó sárkányuk hátán.

***

Aithusa közel tíz éves, mikor megérzi, hogy Merlin bizonytalanságtól és félelemtől csöpögő hangon hívja őt. Aithusa nyomban felébred, és már rohan is a barlangból – Kilgharrah a mindent tudók tekintetével figyeli sietős távozását, mintha már várta volna ezt egy ideje.

– Merlin? – szól Aithusa, mikor áthasítja az égboltot Camelot közelében. Éjjel van, az őt körülvevő mágia szinte világít az égbolton, de Aithusa nem törődik vele, csak siet, Merlint, és a férfi félelmének forrását keresve a tekintetével.

A fűben ülve talál rá a Sárkányurára, úgyhogy Aithusa mellette száll le, védelmezőn köré tekerve hatalmas testét. Miután elhelyezkedik, Merlin felé fordul, s gyengéden megböki őt az orrával. A varázsló keze már legfeljebb csak a szemét érné át, de a sárkány még jól emlékszik arra az időre, amikor pillanatokkal a születését követően Merlin gyengéden a karjaiba vette őt.

Aithusa vár. Nem próbálja a közöttük lévő kötelék segítségével kideríteni, mi a baj, nem próbálja beszédre ösztökélni Merlint – csak vár. Egy egész örökkévalóságig is várhat, Aithusa parancs nélkül is kész lenne mindent félretenni Merlinért.

– Arthur tudott róla – kezdi végül a férfi, mintha egész idő alatt egy beszélgetést folytatott volna a fejében. – És csak hagyta őket… szinte még kívánta is, hogy…

Aithusa úgy hiszi, tudja, miről beszél Merlin, de nem szólal meg.

– Gwen olyan boldog volt, amikor Lancelot visszatért, de nem hittem volna, hogy… – Merlin élesesen szívja be a levegőt. Aithusa a földre hajtja fejét, és onnan néz fel a barátjára, azt kívánva, bár elvehetné annak fájdalmát.

– A királynak többé nincs királynéja. Évekig nem is volt igazán királyné, én meg… Arthur tudta. Végig egyedül kellett szenvednie, én pedig nem segíthettem neki. – Aithusa ráébred, hogy Merlin dühös önmagára, és tudja, hogy erre már mindenképp felelnie kell valamit.

– Képes lettél volna megállítani Guinevere-t és Lancelotot? – kérdezi. Merlin egy pillanatra elgondolkodik, aztán homlokráncolva megrázza a fejét.

– Akkor megkíméltek téged attól, hogy hazudnod kelljen Arthurnak – mondja Aithusa. Utál ilyen nyersen beszélni Merlinhez, de muszáj kimondania.

– Közted és Arthur között olyan kötelék lüktet, mely mélyebb, mint bármi, amit életemben láttam. Sok mindenben olyan, mint a közöttünk lévő, erőteljességét tekintve, legalábbis. – Aithusa megemeli a fejét, és elmosolyodik. – Talán Guinevere és Lancelot azért döntöttek úgy, hogy végül felvállalják a kapcsolatukat, mert tisztában voltak azzal, hogy nemcsak az ő boldogságuk forog kockán.

Beletelik pár pillanatba, de Merlin végül megérti. Elernyed az álla, ahogy megrázza a fejét, de Aithusa csak felkuncog.

– Gwent épp úgy nem Arthurnak szánta a sors, ahogy téged sem szánt soha egyedüllétre. Vissza kellene térned a királyodhoz, megosztani vele az érzéseidet, és akkor talán meglátod, hogy mindez jó okkal történt. – Aithusa feláll, s lepillant Merlinre. A férfi egyértelműen megdöbbent, de valami látszólag megvilágosodik benne, mintha minden, amin azóta ment keresztül, hogy megismerte Arthurt, hirtelen értelmet nyerne.

A sárkány figyelő szemei végig követik Merlint, ahogy a varázsló keresztülfut a mezőkön, vissza, egyenesen Camelotba. Még mindig fél, de ez már egy másféle félelem, egy jó félelem.

Aithusa megérzi a pillanatot, amikor Merlin elmondja Arthurnak, és soha repülni oly magasan nem tudott, mint amilyen magasra e percben a hallása szárnyal. Most először mindketten boldogok. Aithusa éles pillantást vet Kilgharrah-ra.

– Mindig többről volt szó puszta végzetnél – mondja, és rettentő büszke arra, amit bebiztosított. Kilgharrah csak a szemét forgatja, azt mondván, hogy azok ketten mindig is ezen pillanat felé tartottak.

Ez cseppet sem apasztja le Aithusa boldogságát. A sárkány álmait aznap éjjel azon virágzó királyság képei töltik meg, mely még hatalmasabbá fog válni barátai kezeiben most, hogy Arthur és Merlin immár teljesen egyesültek.

***

Ahogy nő, Kilgharrah egyre több és több mindenre tanítja meg őt. Alkalmasint Merlin is csatlakozik hozzájuk, bár ahogy idősödik, az út egyre hosszabbá válik. Aithusát elszomorítja, hogy látnia kell az egykoron nyurga Merlint öregedni, de hát ilyen az élet menete. Ráadásul a mágiának is megvan a maga furcsa módja a dolgok kezelését illetően, Kilgharrah pedig szórakozottan reinkarnációról és halhatatlanságról beszél neki.

Aithusa nem érti, de hát sok badarságot szokott mondani Kilgharrah. A vén sárkány azt mondja, azért nem érti Aithusa, mert még túl fiatal, de a fehér sárkány meg van győződve róla, hogy mindennek leginkább Kilgharrah kezdődő szenilissége az oka.

– Hagyd abba a ficergést – mondja Kilgharrah lágyan egy nap. A közös barlangjukban vannak, a beszökkenő szellő meleg és puha. Aithusa forró tüzet lehel a levegőbe, eltüntetve a beosonni készülő hűvös deret, majd a tanítójához fordul.

– Nem tehetek róla – dünnyögi válaszképp, majd összehúzza magát, és visszafekteti fejét a földre.

– Még sok év áll előttük – mondja Kilgharrah, miközben lehunyja a szemét, és felsóhajt. – Egy hadseregnél is több kellene ahhoz, hogy őket szétválassza, és hidd el nekem, soha nem fogják őrizetlenül hagyni Albiont.

Aithusa tudja, mit ért ez alatt a másik: hogy ők ketten fogják őrizni Albiont Merlin és Arthur halálát követően. Kinyitja a szemét, és felpillant a csillagos égboltra. Mintha meglátna ekkor valamit, de nem odakinn az éjszakában. A látomás ott táncol közvetlenül a szemei előtt, s Aithusa elmosolyodik, megelégedve a válasszal, amivel az égiek megajándékozták.

– Ó, de még hogyan fognak élni – mondja csendesen, és máris a repülésre gondol, amire holnap elviheti Merlint és Arthurt. Hosszú élet áll még előttük, Aithusa pedig végig fogja kísérni őket mindezen.

Merlin Arthur, Camelot, és a mindnyájukra vigyázó nap után nevezte el őt. Ő az utolsó sárkány, magának a Nagy Sárkánynak tanítványa; több száz évet fog még élni, s mindezen évek alatt őrzi majd Albiont – de amíg nő, addig a Sárkányurával s a királyával fog élni és szeretni, oltalmazva és dédelgetve őket, míg elválásuk ideje fel nem virrad.

Aithusa elvégre csakugyan egy új kor hajnala.


End file.
